I Think You Understand
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Oke, karena aku yang pertama kali dilihatnya, otomatis aku diikuti oleh burung kuning itu terus. Beberapa kali aku menyingkir dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah ibunya. Ha, kayak dia mengerti bahasaku saja /FOR IHA FEST OCTOBER: BAHASA


Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

I Think You Understand © Edelweiss_Cliff

**Summary:** Oke, karena aku yang pertama kali dilihatnya, otomatis aku diikuti oleh burung kuning itu terus. Beberapa kali aku menyingkir dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah ibunya. Ha, kayak dia mengerti bahasaku saja /FOR IHA FEST OCTOBER: BAHASA

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship, humor kriuk-kriuk

**Main chara:** Prussia dan Hungary dengan tubuh remaja labil berusia 13 tahun, serta burung kuning(?)

**Warning:** Nation name, **OOC** , 1POV, **Ide yang OOC**, OC, AU dikit-dikit(?), dialog edjaan bahasa djadoel, selipan kata gaul KBBI, **kejadian absurd**, dsb. _Don't like don't read_ dan jayakan emot lele kawan m(o,_,o)/

**AN**: fic gaje buatan seorang gaje. Apakah cukup bisa ditangkap maksud dari fic ini, ttg Prussia yang menjalin komunikasi dengan burung kuning? Di mana bahasa berbeda namun saling mengerti adalah suatu misteri? #halah. Panitia, maaf gakjelas u,u

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Toean Prussia, Toean ada di mana?"

Ha! Enak saja siang yang cerah ini kuhabiskan untuk menelaah sistem pembagian pajak kerajaan lagi. Oke, aku bolos hari ini. Kenapa? Karena _madam_ Roise hari ini mengulang materi itu. Meski sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang _awesome _ini sudah mempelajarinya, tetapi perempuan keras kepala itu masih saja memaksaku. Untung saja, dengan segala kehebatanku, aku berhasil lolos darinya. Sekarang aku yang _awesome _ini ada di halaman belakang istana.

Sayangnya, cuaca sekarang tidak _awesome_ untuk bersantai sambil tidur-tiduran di rerumputan. Memang cerah. Tapi terlalu cerah! Maksudku terik matahari ini terlalu terang dan tidak _awesome_ untuk seseorang sehebat diriku. Memandang matahari akan membuat mataku yang indah dan tubuhku yang gagah akan berkeringat. Ya sudah. Lebih baik kabur ke perkebunan apel kerajaan untuk sekadar berteduh. Sayangnya ini bukan musim apel berbuah. Huh.

Tetapi baru saja aku mengambil beberapa langkah yang _awesome_, bahkan tak sampai bisa menghirup kesegaran oksigen dari pohon-pohon itu, mata hebatku melihat dedaunan di salah satu ranting bergerak-gerak. Apa itu? Kucing? Serangga? Hm, atau jangan-jangan… ada burung yang bersarang di sana? Kalau hendak panen apel, biasanya mereka disingkirkan karena mereka suka membuat apel penuh lubang gara-gara kebiasaan tidak _awesome_ mereka mematuki apel yang sudah masak.

Penasaran. Siapa tahu aku yang hebat ini menemukan sesuatu yang _awesome_? Pernah suatu ketika, seorang pelayan kehilangan cincin emasnya. Dia menuduh pelakunya tunangan mantan pacarnya. Ternyata cincin itu diambil oleh seekor burung tidak _awesome _yang tertarik kemilaunya. Oke, tidak penting. Jangan tanyakan padaku nama spesies burung tidak _awesome _ itu. Karena hal seperti itu tidaklah penting untuk seorang se-_awesome _diriku.

Mungkin aku yang _awesome _akan beruntung hari ini. Ah, aku tak butuh keberuntungan, tapi karena aku memang _awesome_ seperti itu. Segera kupanjat pohon yang mencurigakan itu. Baru saja kakiku menyentuh batang pohon, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan nyaris menimpa kepalaku! Aku meluncur mundur dengan hebatnya, karena mungkin saja benda yang jatuh itu tidak _awesome_, 'kan? Tetapi yang kulihat adalah sebuah gelendong bulu—tepatnya, seekor burung kecil dengan warna yang mencolok. Dan ia lebih mirip anak ayam menurutku.

Aku jongkok untuk melihat detail burung kuning aneh ini. Dia menatapku.

"Tjiap?" _(ciap?)_

"Apa?" tanyaku balik. Apa ini? Aku bicara pada burung kecil? Tidak _awesome!_

"Tjiap…"

Mendadak aku yang _awesome_ merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tjiap!" Dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku yang _awesome_ ini mundur dan membuat jarak dengan burung kecil itu. Tapi dia terus berjalan, mengikutiku yang terus mundur sambil berjongkok, terus menerus. Eekkh! Berhenti! Apakah ini yang disebut cinta di pandangan pertama? _Not awesome_!

* * *

><p>"HOEAHAHA!" Tawa Hungary meledak, membuatku jengah telingaku saja. Ternyata menceritakan kejadian tidak <em>awesome<em> itu adalah pilihan yang lebih tidak _awesome_ lagi. Suara ciap-ciap makin meramaikan telingaku. Burung kuning itu kini berada di sampingku.

"Boeroeng itoe kalaoe melihat sesoeatoe oentoek pertama kali, langsoeng dianggap iboenja!" Hungary terus tertawa. Aku jadi membayangkan kalau yang pertama kali dilihat burung kuning ini adalah kucing, pasti tetap dianggap ibunya meskipun kucing itu sudah mau menelannya hidup-hidup. "Selamat, indoek djantan."

Menghinaku yang _awesome_, ya? Ini kejadian paling tidak _awesome_ yang pernah aku alami. Yang kedua, setelah terus menerus dikalahkan oleh dirimu yang tidak se-_awesome _diriku.

"Sekarang akoe haroes berboeat apa!" tanyaku jengkel. Pokoknya aku harus menyingkirkan burung penganggu ini. Segera!

"Kembalikan sadja ke pohon di mana kamoe menemoekannja," ujar Hungary enteng. "Ketemoe indoeknja, _enggak_?" tanyanya.

"_Enggak_," jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Mm… Boekankah sekarang moesim berboeroe? Moengkin sadja indoeknja didjadikan sasaran latihan para pemboeroe," ujar Hungary. Pintar juga dia. "Kasihan boeroeng koening ini. Kalaoe sadja ia tidak menjoekaimoe, akoe akan mendjadikannya peliharaankoe."

Kau kasihan HANYA pada burung kuning ini? Perhatikan korban penyiksaan _frying pan_-mu ini!

Aku yang hebat ini beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Burung kuning itu terus mengikutiku. Duh, sana-sana! Menjauh dariku! Tidak _awesome _sekali kalau ia terus mengikutiku, bahkan sampai ketika aku mendapatkan _human name_ dan bisa berbicara dengan orang-orang biasa. Dasar! Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengerti betapa tidak _awesome_-nya situasi ini! Memang tidak. Dia burung, aku manusia—baiklah, personifikasi negara. Tetapi… burung yang mengerti bahasa manusia? Yang benar saja.

* * *

><p>"Prussia, harap kaoe singkirkan benda koening aneh bersoeara itoe."<p>

_Madam _Roise, guru yang paling tidak mengerti betapa _awesome_-nya diriku, menunjuk burung kuning yang berada di atas kepalaku ini dengan kapur. Burung ini sedang bersantai di antara helai-helai rambut _awesome_ milikku. Heh, meskipun _awesome_, tetapi jangan katakan kalau ia sudah menganggap rambutku ini adalah sarangnya!

"Soedah koesingkirkan, _madam_, tapi benda ini kembali lagi." Sumpah, jujur! Pertama, aku meletakkannya di atas lemari paling tinggi, berharap ia akan terjun bebas dan terbang ke surga. Tapi aku lupa kalau dia sudah bisa terbang beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua, aku meninggalkan burung ini di kandang ayam, karena bentuknya kurang lebih mirip sama anak ayam. Berharap burung ini memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai ayam. Tapi dia masih mengikutiku! Usaha terakhir, aku tinggalkan dia di pasar dan langsung berlari secepat kilat yang aku bisa. Namun dia masih datang lagi! Dia ini burung atau hantu, sih?

"Kembalikan anak ajam itoe ke kandang! Sekarang marak moesang mentjoeri ajam-ajam pendoedoek."

"Tidak. Ini boeroeng," koreksiku. Langsung saja ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Itu anak ajam." _Madam_Roise bersikeras.

"Dia bisa terbang!" Aku tak mau kalah dari guru yang tidak se-_awesome_diriku itu. Memangnya ada ayam yang bertelur di pohon?

"Tjiap!" Hei! Jangan ikut campur!

Urat-urat wajah yang tidak_ awesome _itu, yang tidak ingin aku miliki saat masa tuaku datang, mengerut dan membentuk riak abstrak. Aku yang _awesome_ ini sudah biasa melihatnya. Biasa sekali. Segera saja guru wanita itu menyuruhku keluar untuk mengambil seperangkat buku tebal dibayar tunai. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu! Alangkah menyenangkannya berkeliaran di istana. Dan aku akan punya banyak waktu untuk menyingkirkan burung _stalker_ yang tidak _awesome _ini.

"Tjiap!"

* * *

><p>"Kroeyoeoek~ koekoeroeyoek!"<p>

Itu bukan suara perutku, tapi suara ayam jantan—yang faktanya—selalu berkokok sepanjang hari kapanpun dia mau. Meski sumbernya bukan berasal dari dekat, rasanya perutku juga senada, lapar. Gara-gara bolak-balik akibat salah mengambil judul buku-buku berdebu yang tebal dan tidak _awesome_. Dan karena itu pula aku tak sempat memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan burung ini.

Nanti dulu, deh. Senyampang ada di dekat sumber makanan alias dapur, minta makanan, ah~

Dengan prosedur yang hanya aku ketahui, yaitu memuji-muji betapa _awesome_-nya gaun ibu kepala dapur yang baru dibeli dari penjahit. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak rela mengakui sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_ seperti itu setara dengan ke-_awesome_-anku, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan sepiring pai gratis tanpa tagihan hutang. Segera saja aku duduk di kursi terdekat dengan jendela terdekat. Semuanya terdekat. Bukankah itu gaya hidup yang _awesome_?

Baguslah, burung kuning yang asyik bertengger di kepalaku dari tadi turun. Siapa yang tahu ada "sesuatu" mendadak keluar darinya dan malah mengotori kehebatanku? Kemudian dia memperhatikan pai yang aku pegang. Heh?

"Kaoe maoe pai?" tanyaku ketus. Tapi, hei, aku cukup _awesome_ untuk mengetahui kalau tidak ada burung yang mengerti bahasa manusia.

Eehh? Dia mengangguk. Artinya dia mengerti perkataanku tadi! Hm, apakah kata-kataku dapat dimengerti oleh burung atau hewan lainnya? Sekalian saja aku ajak bicara singa yang jauh lebih _awesome _dari burung ini. "Makan tjatjing sadja sana." _Enggak _rela, ah, jatah makananku dibagi dengan burung tidak _awesome_.

"Tjiap... Tjiap!" Apa-apaan gerakan itu! Dia mengangkat sayapnya dan menunjuk pai itu seperti komandan memerintah prajurit. Artinya dia mau makan pai! Hoo, tidak bisa! Pai _awesome_ seperti ini hanya pantas untuk seseorang se-_awesome_diriku.

Spontan aku mengangkat pai milikku. Dasar makhluk terbang! Dengan cepat burung _stalker_ itu terbang menuju ke arah paiku. Dia berhasil mencomotnya sedikit. Sudah mengikutiku seharian, mau minta jatah makananku pula! Alhasil, demi mengurangi kerusakan pai akibat patukan burung, aku lari. Bukannya menyerah, burung tidak _awesome _itu malah menambah kecepatannya! Kejar-kejaran seru a la pacuan kuda terjadi di sini. Sampai kakiku dijegal oleh akar pohon yang tidak menyadari betapa _awesome-_nya diriku saat aku lari ke luar. Burung itu terjatuh, eh, berhenti. Setidaknya aku jatuh dengan gaya yang _awesome_. Semuanya jatuh (kecuali langit, tentu saja), termasuk pai yang jatuh ke muka seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku harapkan. Terdengar bunyi _ceplok!_

Alis mengerut, rambut cokelat, dan wajah yang bertaburan noda pai, tertutupi oleh piring pai. Aura panas nan membara, siap memanggang apa saja sehingga bisa menggantikan perapian. Aku bisa bayangkan betapa tidak _awesome_-nya wajah itu. Segera saja aku berlari mengambil langkah seribu, berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Bukan karena Hungary sangat menakutkan—hei, aku jauh lebih hebat dari pada dia—tapi karena aku tak mau dia membuatku jadi kelihatan tidak _awesome_!

"PRUUUSSSIIIIIAAA—!"

* * *

><p>Ah, capek! Tidak jadi makan pai, bogem mentahpun terpaksa dilahap. Terkapar tak berdaya seperti prajurit kalah perang, aku yang masih belum kehilangan ke-<em>awesome<em>-anku ini terbaring di rerumputan dengan sinar matahari damai yang sedang berpulang.

"Tjiap!" Eh, burung tidak _awesome_! Pergi saja sana! Kau membuat hidupku makin tidak _awesome_, tahu! Coba lihat daftar dosamu! Ah, sudahlah. Tenagaku sudah habis. Bahkan untuk memaki saja tak mampu. Gara-gara lari menghindari kejaran Hungary tadi. Belum makan pula! Ukh, _enggak_bisa bangun, nih!

"Tjiap..." A-apa-apaan kau ini! Buat apa mengelus pipi bengkakku yang masih _awesome_ ini walaupun sudah dipukul Hungary dengan kepala tidak _awesome _milikmu itu? Sakit, tahu! Tapi aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga, sumpah. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakitku mulai berkurang. Jangan salah mengerti, cuma sedikit! Sudah ah, terserah. Kau patuk-patuki juga boleh. Entah sampai kapan hewan ini akan mengikutiku.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Eh, dirawat sama indoek ajam? Maksoedmoe?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

"Ija," jelas Hungary. "Kemarin gagal olehmoe, 'kan? Nah, akoe akan mencobanja."

"Bagaimana caranja?" tanyaku sangsi. Aku yang _awesome_ini saja kebingungan.

"Caranja? Terserah akoe! Jang penting kaoe tidak riboet dan aku tidak kena kejadian itoe lagi..." Penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya membuatku merinding.

Dan seperti sulap... Tada! Burung kuning tidak _awesome _yang mengikutiku itu kini lepas dan kulihat ia mengikuti induk ayam yang bersama dua belas anak ayamnya. Dan burung itu... _well_, dilihat dari jauh memang seperti anak ayam. Hanya saja ia lebih kuning dan mencolok. Bagaimana Hungary bisa membuat induk ayam itu mengangkat burung kuning itu menjadi anaknya? Hanya rumput yang bergoyang yang tahu.

Ketika aku melihatnya dari kelas, burung tidak _awesome_ itu kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak ayam yang lain. Ia sepertinya senang sekali. Ekh! Tahu dari mana aku tentang "senang sekali" itu? Burung itu cuma hewan, _enggak_ ada hubungannya dengan aku yang _awesome_ ini. Bahkan hewan itu tidak _awesome_sama sekali.

...

Sepertinya sekarang telingaku lebih peka mendengar suara angin.

* * *

><p>"Teng! Teng! Teng!"<p>

Beberapa hari ini sepertinya suara lonceng yang tidak _awesome_ menganggu tidur malamku. Duh, cepat hentikan suara itu, dong! Aku butuh waktu istirahat itu biar tetap kelihatan _awesome._

Dingin, membuatku ingin ke belakang. Melewati lorong-lorong istana yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya api remang-remang. Tempat paling pas untuk melakukan uji nyali. Hoahm. Nanti aku tantang Hungary adu nyali, ah. Tiupan angin yang berhasil memasuki celah istana menusuk kulit, dan dengan tidak _awesome_-nya aku lupa membawa selimut ketika keluar kamar. Harus cepat. Kebetulan suara lonceng tidak _awesome_itu sudah berhenti.

Selesai dengan segala urusan biologis, kini aku yang hebat ini keluar dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Langkah kaki sengaja aku buat panjang-panjang dan sedikit cepat. Hitung-hitung menghangatkan tubuh _awesome_-ku. Samar-samar terdengar suara ciap-ciap dari suatu tempat. Awalnya kuanggap biasa. Tapi karena tak kunjung berhenti, tentu saja membuatku penasaran. Daripada suara itu akan mengangguku setelah suara lonceng yang tidak_ awesome_itu? Euh.

Dengan bekal telinga hebatku aku mengikuti sumber suara. Suara ini kedengarannya familier. Apakah suara itu milik si burung tidak_ awesome_? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak begitu memperhatikan burung yang tidak_ awesome _itu. Lagipula siapa yang mau memperhatikannya? Bahkan orang-orang yang tidak se-_awesome _diriku tidak akan sudi mengamatinya. Aku yang _awesome_ini terus mengikuti suara, dan tiba di sebuah kandang ayam yang kondisinya berantakan.

Kenapa berantakan? Aku tidak tahu.

Kulihat beberapa anak ayam masih berada di kandang. Di antaranya adalah burung kuning tidak _awesome _yang sempat aku lupakan itu. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku, matanya yang kecil itu melihatku, dan entah kenapa aku membiarkan hewan itu menaiki telapak tanganku yang aku sodorkan –aku juga _enggak_ tahu kenapa tubuhku refleks melakukannya!— sembari berciap-ciap pelan. Mungkin ini terdengar benar-benar tidak _awesome_, tapi aku merasa kalau burung kuning ini sedih karena kehilangan ibu barunya. Entahlah, siapa yang memberitahukannya?

"Tjiap...tjiap..."

Ukh, suara menyebalkan itu terasa getir di telingaku.

Aku yang hebat mengambil kaos kaki _awesome-_ku yang baru saja dicuci, dan meletakkannya di kotak arloji. Burung kuning itu kuletakkan di sana, dan itulah tempat tidurnya. Hm, terlihat _awesome_. Meskipun kaus kaki _awesome_-ku sudah berlubang gara-gara seekor tikus tidak _awesome _menggigitnya.

Dari penjaga kudengar kalau semalam ada seekor musang masuk dan mencuri ayam. Iya, induk ayam itu! Ditambah lagi, seorang pencuri tidak _awesome _yang sudah jadi buronan istana sejak lama. Itulah sebabnya suara lonceng akhir-akhir ini mengganggu tidurku. Setelah kupastikan burung kuning itu tidur, aku mematikan lilin, menarik selimutku, dan tidur.

...

Bersama dua belas anak ayam yang berada di atas kasurku.

...

Heiii—! Aku yang _awesome_ ini bukan pengganti induk ayam kurang _awesome_kalian tahu!

... Terserah, deh. Sepertinya hidupku yang _awesome_ini harus berakhir dengan mengasihi sesama mahluk hidup. Hiks.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian...<p>

Sedikit lagi Gilbird! Cepat ambil apel merah itu. Elizaveta pelit sekali soal apel dari pohon miliknya yang sedang panen. Hati-hati! Eliza yang galak itu akan menerkammu dan mencabik-cabikmu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil! Nyawamu berada di ujung tanduk. Eh.

Burung kuning yang sedikit bulat itu terbang perlahan ke keranjang Elizaveta yang penuh apel merah itu. Pelan-pelan ia mencengkeram apel itu dan mengangkatnya dengan diam-diam. _Yes_!Berhasil! Aku bisa merasakan bunyi "krauk-krauk" itu sekarang juga. Lalu Gilbird terbang ke atas, dengan sebuah apel di kaki kecilnya, dan menjatuhkannya tepat di atas kepala Elizaveta. MENJATUHKANNYA! Woy, _that's mission failed_!

"Eh, Gilbird. Ada apa?" Apa, sih, pesona dan daya tarik burung tidak _awesome _itu sampai Eliza yang garang itu tidak mencabik-cabiknya? Aku yang _awesome_ ini saja terus dihajar _frying pan _miliknya.

"Tjiap, tjiap..." Bicara apa kau? Apa-apaan kau menunjuk-nunjuk terus ke aku, hah?

"Tjiap..." Eeh, suara burung yang memelas itu mulai lagi.

"Oh, begitoe. Tenang sadja, ya? Akoe akan memberi peladjaran ke Gilbert. Karena dia selaloe menghabiskan apel-apelkoe..." Aura gelap menyeramkan, kelelawar-kelelawar hitam yang muncul entah dari mana, tangan perempuan yang berubah jadi otot atlit tinju. Satu-satunya hal yang aku tidak bisa dikalahkan kehebatanku. Kulihat Gilbird sedang asyik mematuk-masuk apel yang diberikan Eliza. Mata kecilnya memandangku, menunjukkan kelicikan ala unggas.

"GIIIILLLBBBEEERRRTTT! Akoe tidak akan memberikan apelkoe, TAHOOEE!" Kenapa, sih, burung tidak _awesome _itu terus-menerus beruntung! Trik apa yang dia gunakan untuk menghipnotis Eliza agar tidak menjadikannya _**fried chicken**_? Aku lari, menghindari resiko perang dunia tinju ketiga, sambil merutuk dalam hati. Betapa burung kecil kuning tidak _awesome_ yang dulu mengejar-ngejarku, menganggap aku ibunya, lalu kurawat, sehingga aku yang _awesome _ini setengah gila mengerti bahasa burung, balasannya adalah... ia telah menjadi musuh dalam selimut! Hm, apa mungkin aku yang _enggak_bisa "membujuk" Elizaveta, ya?

"Tjiap tjiap tjiap tjiap tjiap!" Eh, si pengkhianat tertawa!

Gilbird... Kau burung durhaka!  
>.<p>

.

.  
><strong>Ende(?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Pada akhirnya Prussia mengakui betapa si burung _awesome_ dan hiduplah mereka _happily ever after_ sampai sekarang O.o misteri akan Gilbirt -kok bisa- hidup selama beberapa ratus tahun bersama sang _nation_ narsis itu masih merupakan spekulasi akan konspirasi yang disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun #bah. Apakah Gilbird adalah personifikasi dari kerajaan burung kuning? Apakah Gilbirt adalah _aves immortal_? Apakah Gilbird kecebur bahan kimia awet budaya yang merupakan produk gagal? Tapi ini kan fanfic, apa saja bisa terjadi tanpa logika kan? :p #alasantakbermutu #abaikan

Thanks bwt bruder lele yang sudah beta fic m(o,_,o)/ sumpah saia ketagihan meski banyak komen sana-sini XDDa. Berikutnya harus lebih baik. Fight orz (oOAO)-o

Review ja? O.o


End file.
